Breakaway
Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson will be featured in Frenemies, the ninth episode of Season Five. It will be sung by Artie, Blaine, and Tina. Lyrics Artie, Blaine and Tina (x2): Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da da da Tina: Grew up in a small town And when the rain would fall down I'd just stare out my window Artie: Dreamin' of what could be And if I'd end up happy I would pray Blaine (with Tina): (Trying hard to reach out) But when I tried to speak out Blaine with Artie: Felt like no one could hear me Blaine with Tina: Wanted to belong here Tina: But something felt so wrong here Artie, Blaine and Tina (Artie): So I prayed (I would pray) I could breakaway Tina with Artie and Blaine: I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky Artie and Blaine (Tina): And I'll (make a wish) make a wish (Take a chance) take a chance (Make a change) make a change Artie, Blaine and Tina: And breakaway Tina with Artie and Blaine: Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget all the ones that I love Artie and Blaine (Tina): Gotta (take a risk) take a risk (Take a chance) take a chance (Make a change) make a change Artie, Blaine and Tina: And breakaway Artie and Tina: Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da da da Blaine (with Tina): (Wanna feel the warm breeze) Sleep under a palm tree (Feel the rush of the ocean) Artie (with Tina): (Get on board a fast train) Travel on a jetplane, (far away) (Blaine: I would pray...) Artie, Blaine and Tina: And breakaway Tina with Artie and Blaine: I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky Artie and Blaine (Tina): And I'll (make a wish) make a wish (Take a chance) take a chance (Make a change) make a change Artie, Blaine and Tina: And breakaway Tina with Artie and Blaine: Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget all the ones that I love Artie and Blaine (Tina): Gotta (take a risk) take a risk (Take a chance) take a chance (Make a change) make a change Artie, Blaine and Tina: And breakaway Artie, Tina and Blaine: Buildings with a hundred floors Swinging round revolving doors Maybe I don't know where they'll take me Artie with Tina and Blaine: But, gotta keep moving on, moving on Artie, Blaine and Tina: Fly away, breakaway! Tina with Blaine: I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly (Artie: Learn how to fly) Blaine with Tina: Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, (Artie: I gotta!) gotta Artie (Blaine): (Take a risk) Take a risk, (Take a chance) take a chance, (Make a change) make a change Blaine and Tina (Artie): And breakaway (Breakaway) Out of the darkness (with Artie: and into the sun) But I won't forget the place I come from I gotta Blaine: (Tina: Take a risk) Take a risk, (Artie: Take a chance) take a chance, (Tina and Artie: Make a change) make a change Blaine and Tina: And breakaway (Artie: Oh breakaway!) Breakaway (Artie: Breakaway, uh...) Breakaway (Artie: Breakaway...) Gallery 41Gx2x1A8gL. SL500 AA280 .jpg Tumblr n0uytynved1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg TinaGorgeousFrenemies.jpg 45baw.jpg Frenemies_promo_pics_(11).jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang